Same Blood
by Hoizone
Summary: Yvi Potter... Nulle ne se doutait de l'existence de la jumelle du Survivant jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard... Elle est l'ombre de son jumeau... Destinée à accomplir elle aussi de grandes choses... Mais son pouvoir particulier effaceront son existence de la mémoire du monde magique... Ou du moins, en partie...


_Coucou les gens :)_

 _Bienvenue dans cette fic sur Harry Potter. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages (à part quelques uns) ainsi que l'histoire (je fais un remix de l'originale... donc changements de pas mal d'éléments...) appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

« Allons bon... »

C'est ce que je pensais après avoir fixé de mon regard d'émeraude mon frère jumeau, assis à mes côtés. Nous étions dans un train à vapeur, en direction de l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudelard. Nous avions tout deux appris il y a peu que nos parents n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de voiture mais à cause d'un sorcier noir appelé Voldemort, que nos parents étaient d'ailleurs eux-mêmes des sorciers et que, par conséquent, nous, leurs enfants l'étaient également et étaient inscrit à l'école de Poudlard depuis notre plus jeune âge... Nous avions été cherchés par un géant nommé Hagrid. Nous avions fait nos courses scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Et maintenant, nous étions dans le train. Je continuais d'observer mon frère, qui semblait, depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle, beaucoup plus entousiaste et qui regardait le paysage avec fascination, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie des arbres et de l'herbe verte. Je reportais plus précisèment mon attention sur un point physionomique particulier du visage de mon jumeau, à savoir son front. Là, j'y détaillais la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui l'ornait. Les autres sorciers l'admiraient pour ça... Pour avoir, paraît-il vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que lui et moi ne devions avoir tout au plus que trois ans. Je détournais mon regard calme et fermais les yeux. Si mon frère était l'épée, alors je serais son bouclier. S'il était la lumière, je serais son ombre. C'était un fait avéré et naturel pour moi. C'était ce que je pensais depuis toute petite. C'est ce que je pensais d'autant plus maintenant.

Un bruit brisa ma concentration. Je rouvrais lentement les yeux. Un jeune homme roux se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre compartiment.

« Désolé, est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir ? Y'a plus de place nul part. »

J'échangeais un regard entendu avec mon jumeau avant de hocher, en même temps que lui, la tête positivement. Le jeune homme (qui semblait du même âge que le notre) s'asseilla en face du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux émeraude et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il lui tendit la main avant de dire, gentiment :

« Salut, moi c'est Ron ! Ron Weasley ! Et toi, tu es... ? »(Ron en plissant un peu les yeux, curieux)

« Oh ! Heu... Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter, et elle c'est ma... »(Harry en commençant à montrer sa sœur)

« HARRY POTTER ! Sérieux ?! »(Ron, les yeux en forme de O)

« ... »(hochement de la tête un peu timide de Harry)

« Alors c'est vrai pour ta... pour ta... pour ta cicatrice... ? »(Ron, la bouche grande ouverte)

« ... »(Harry sourit et soulève la mèche noire qui la dissimulait aux yeux de Ron)

« Whoua... Jamais je n'aurais pensé être en présence du grand Harry Potter dans ce train... Et je penses que si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru et je lui aurais rit au nez... »(Ron, toujours en état d'hébétude profonde)

« Hahaha »(Harry en riant et en offrant un grand sourire à Ron, préssentant qu'il s'entendrait bien avec lui)

« … Vous voulez des bonbons... ? »

Deux têtes surprises se tournèrent dans la direction de ma voix, l'un parce qu'il avait complétement oublié ma présence, l'autre parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas et ne m'avait absolument pas remarqué en entrant dans le compartiment. Je haussais mes fins sourcils avant de leur désigner d'un geste de la tête le chariot de confisseries qui passait dans le couloir. Le roux et le noireaud échangèrent un regard gêné avant d'éclater de rire, me faisant sourire au passage. Je soupirais d'un air faussement exaspéré avant de rire à mon tour et de me présenter :

« Je suis Yvi Potter. Enchantée, Ron. »(Moi en lui souriant de façon bienveillante)

« Potter ?! »(Ron, en la regardant avec des yeux ronds)

Je poussais un long et profond soupire, excédée. Je venais de me rappeler ce que m'avait dit Hagrid, précèdement. Il m'avais prévenue que, si tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, personne ne connaissait sa sœur, certain ignorant même que James et Lily Potter avait eut deux jumeaux. Je souris à Ron malgré tout et entamais une explication courte, mais claire, sur qui je suis par rapport à mon frère. Le rouquin nous fixa avec des yeux ronds, encore une fois, et, sentant que je commençais à être agacée, j'allais acheter des bonbons pour tout un régiment, que je ramenais ensuite sur la table de notre compartiment, les répendant partout sur le meuble. Alors même que je s'amusais avec Ron et Harry et que mon frère et moi découvrions au fur et à mesure les différentes propriétés magiques des bonbons achetés, une jeune fille se présenta à notre porte,avec ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. Elle nous demanda si nous n'avions pas vu par hasard un crapeau appelé Trévor passer. Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu avant de lui offrir une réponse déséspérement négative. Elle soupira un peu avant de comprendre qui était mon frère. Elle s'installa alors dans notre compartiment et commença à parler... Beaucoup... Sur tout ce qu'elle avait lu à propos de mon frère, notamment. J'arrêtais de suivre au bout de très peu de temps, me contentant de regarder l'extérieur, plongée dans mes pensées. C'est ce moment-là que choisit mon très cher frère pour lançer la bombe à retardement... Autrement dit, il annonça à la dénommée Hermione qu'il avait en réalité une jumelle et que j'étais celle-ci. Me voyant le fusiller hostensiblement du regard, il préféra livrer lui-même mon prénom à la jeune fille savante. Au bout d'un long moment passé avec nous, elle s'en alla en nous conseillant de revêtir nos uniformes car nous allions bientôt rentrer en gare... Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, effectivement.

Le train s'arrêta. Il était temps de découvrir Poudlard. Tout ceux qui étaient précédement agglutinés dans les wagons en sortirent en une seule vague unie, surexcités. Mon jumeau se laissa porter par cette vague d'euphorie, ou plutôt, il se laissa entraîner par une tornade rousse hors du train... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, mon frère ne m'aurait pas que moi, ici... Pour ma part, la solitude me convenait mieux, et ce n'était de toute manière pas le propos pour l'instant. Je sortais plus calmement et plus posèment que la grande majorité des gens qui m'entouraient, observant au passage ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Nous portions tous, sans exception, la même robe de sorcier noire, et tous abrborraient des visages débordant de joie. Ce lieu ne devait donc pas être aussi mauvais que ce que l'oncle Vernon l'avait supposé pour nous faire peur et nous empêcher de partir. Manque de peau, Hagrid avait débarqué alors que nous fêtions en secret notre anniversaire dans un coin paumé du monde, au milieu de rochers entourés par la mer... Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à jeter un sort à notre cousin pour obliger notre oncle et notre tante de nous laisser partir. C'était assez drôle d'avoir vu Dudley sous sa vraie nature, c'est-à-dire, avec une queue en tire-bouchon. Ca lui allait terriblement bien, à vrai dire... Par contre, si Vernon m'avait menti (comme il le faisait presque tout le temps...), il allait encore me falloir mentir et ruser pour sauvegarder notre survies chez nos tuteurs légaux. Ça m'agaçait... Profondèment. Je poussais un long soupir avant de me focaliser à nouveau sur la situation actuelle, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser... Je me décidais donc enfin à rejoindre mon jumeau, lequel avait déjà retrouvé Hagrid, qui rassemblait autour de lui les premières années. Il me sourit chaleureusement en me voyant arriver, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Je trouvais qu'il ressemblait à un nounours et ça me rassurait, d'une certaine façon... Je me disais au même moment, que, ici, nous pourrions au moins sourire sans avoir peur de se faire frapper par la cane de l'oncle Vernon... Et je trouvais déjà cela comme une grosse ammélioration en soi.

Je rejoignais mon frère alors que nous nous dirigions tous en digne troupeau meuglant vers des barques qui flottaient sur un grand lac aux eaux sombres, impénétrables. Reon, Hermione, Harry et moi nous installèrent dans l'une d'entre elles avant que toutes n'entamment leur périple sur la surface lisse du lac. Elles avaçaient sans aide, magiquement, à la conquête des eaux. Au loin, au-delà du miroir sombre de l'eau, se dressait majestueusement la silhouette d'un château. Ses fenêtres illuminés sur un fond de ciel étoilé conférit un sentiment quelque peu féérique et magique dans cette situation. Nous dévisagions tous complétement ébaillis le lieu de nos futures études, la bouche grande ouverte. Premières impressions : ça va être une année de ouf ! J'échangeais un regard de connivence avec mon jumeau, bien plus encore excité que moi. Ce que nous allions vivre, je sais que nous ne le regretterions jamais...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nous étions à l'intérieur d'un grand hall... Dois-je véritablement préciser qu'il était tout aussi majestueux que l'aspect extérieur du château... ? Un grand tapis rouge s'étalais sur le sol, là où nous marchions. De grands lustres d'or et d'argent ornaient le plafond, éclairant le hall d'une lueur chaude et feutré. Je respirais d'un coup à fond... Je sentais que mon frère et moi nous senterions tout deux mieux ici que n'importe où ailleurs. Une dame à l'apparence strict, le corps maigre et sec, se présenta à nous sous le nom de professeur Mc Gonagall, et à laquelle Hagrid nous confia pour disparaître Dieu seul sait où. La professeure, donc, nous conduisit jusqu'à deux grandes portes en bois de chêne et nous ordonna de l'attendre ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous donne le signal pour rentrer. Je pris discrètement la main de mon jumeau, le sentant autant stressé que moi, si ce n'est plus encore, après avoir entendu les innombrables explications et précisions de Hermione. Nous nous attendions tout deux plus ou moins au pire, c'est-à-dire, à un scénario dans lequel, par exemple, le Choixpeau ne pourrait pas se prononçer pour nous plaçer dans une des maisons...Après tout, nous étions tout deux... Particuliers... Chacun un peu à sa manière, alors pour nous, tout pouvait devenir d'un seul coup possible, même l'innimaginable...

Nos pensées se rompirent brusquement à l'arrivée fort peu discrète d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux de glace. Celui-ci nous sourit avec arrogance (enfin, plutôt à mon frère, en fait, mais bon...), avant de tourner son regard d'un air profondèment dédaigneux et méprisant vers Ron.

« Encore un Weasley... Décidèment, la vermine prolifère ici... Encore un rouquin en plus et je sens que cette école va exploser d'imbécilité. Franchement, Harry Potter, tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec ce genre de moins que rien. Ils ne conviendront jamais à ton rang de sauveur des sorciers et ne feront rien d'autres que d'empoisonner ta vie. Viens plutôt du côté des vraies sorciers, ça en vaut davantage la peine. Moi, c'est Drago. Drago Malfoy. »(Drago en tendant la main à mon frère)

« Désolé, mais je penses que je suis le seul apte à pouvoir choisir de ce qui est bien pour moi. Y compris quand c'est au sujet de mes amis. Et Ron me convient bien mieux que toi, au moins, il n'a pas un égo sur-dimensionné. »(Harry, sans prendre la main tendue devant lui, d'un ton énervé)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air déconfit du dénommé Drago, tout en pensant très fortement « bien fait pour ta trop grande gu**** ! ». Le blond ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour lui lançer une réponse cinglante, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, Mac Gonagall était entre-temps revenue et nous faisait à tous signe de la suivre.

Les portes de chêne s'ouvrirent en grand, magiquement. Mon jumeau me lâcha la main, me rendant ainsi ma pleine liberté. Il affronterait sa peur tout seul. Je le laissais faire, mais restais tout de même à ses côtés, au cas où il aurait besoin d'une quelconque aide salutaire. Nous avançions dans une grande salle au plafon changeant, reflettant l'humeur étoilé du ciel, dans laquelle se dressait quatre longues tables où des élèves curieux nous dévisageaient avec sympathie, des sourires rassurants adoucissant leurs visages. Les premières années (c'est-à-dire nous...), avançèrent jusqu'à des escaliers qui semblait mener à la table des professeurs. La justesse de mon analyse me fut confirmée par Hermione et par le directeur, Dumbledore, qui fit une introduction joyeuse pour nous acceuillir tous au sein de sa très chère école. Pour ma part, je fixais moins le directeur que Mac Gonagall qui était restée debout, à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau pointu grisâtre et rabougri. Celui-ci, à la fin du petit discours de Dumbledore, s'anima pour former une grande bouche, laquelle entonna le chant traditionnel qui s'élevait une fois par an dans l'établissement, marquant ainsi l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves à qui le Choixpeau attribuerait leurs maisons.

La répartition commença. Le nombre d'élèves autour de nous commença sérieusement à s'amenuiser au fur et à mesure que les nouveaux élèves étaient appelés par leurs noms, par ordre alphabétique, pour ensuite recouvrir leurs têtes du mystérieux chapeau, lequel annonçait d'une voix toniturante à quelle maison chacun devrait se rendre. C'est ainsi que Neville Longdubas et Hermione Granger rejoignirent la table des Griffondors sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, tandis que Drago Malfoy était envoyé, sans grande surprise, à Serpentard, là où un grand nombre de sorciers avaient mal tourné.

« Harry Potter »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers mon jumeau. Le Choixpeau sembla hésiter pendant un long moment alors que tous attendaient impatiement son verdict, en retenant son souffle. Enfin, la réponse arriva, déclenchant des élans de joie assez... mouvementés, à la table des Griffondors... Mais personne n'était au bout de sa surprise en entendant ce qui allait suivre...

« Yvi Potter »

Le temps sembla se fixer avant qu'un brouhaha indescriptible ne s'élève dans la salle. La grande, voir très grande majorité populaire ignorait complétement l'existence de la jumelle de Harry Potter. Bon, mon existence, au final... J'étais son ombre, et une ombre n'a pas besoin de célébrité. Elle a besoin de solitude et de discrétion. Alors ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je redressais fièrement la tête et avançais, sans me retourner. Lorsque je m'assis, je vus tous les regards fixés sur moi... Je les dévisageais tous d'un regard sombre, empli de défi. L'atmosphère se chargea de gêne et de choc, aussi. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à se faire fusiller du regard par la jumelle de Harry Potter. Je sentis un poids se poser sur ma tête. Je gardais une expression profondèment neutre alors que j'entendais une voix, que je devinais être celle du Choixpeau, résonna dans ma tête.

« Mmm... Aussi interressante que son jumeau... Voir bien plus encore. Tu disposes d'une capacité qui plairait sans aucun doute à Serpentard... Mais la force de ton courage est digne des Griffondors... Franchement, quelle étrange magie as-tu là... ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour que vous parliez de ma... particularité. Ni pour que vous fouillez dans ma tête là où vous n'y êtes pas convié. Désignez-moi ma maison, qu'on en finisse ! »(Moi, en répondant au Choixpeau dans ma tête)

« … Tu me sens dans ta tête... ? »

« Oui. »(Moi, agacée)

« Dis-moi... Quelle est la chose que tu désires le plus au monde... ? »

« Pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime, et en particulier mon frère. Je suis son ombre. »(Moi, sans hésiter une seule seconde)

Un blanc s'ensuivit, puis...

« Serpentard ! »

Je me levais silencieusement et me dirigeais vers la table correspondante, sous un silence de plomb. Je m'en moquais éperdument et m'asseyais dans un coin éloigné de la table, ignorant royalement au passage mes désormais camarades de maison. Je sais, je suis très sociable... Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon jumeau, lequel me sourit avant de grimaçer d'un air désolé. Je me contentais de sourire d'un air rassurant et lever mon pouce pour lui signifier ainsi que tout irait bien. Après tout, pour moi, si le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé ici, c'est que cette maison me conviendrait le mieux pour protéger mon frère, de loin. Je pourrais également passer plus facilement inaperçu que si j'étais restée sans cesse scotchée au bras de mon jumeau... Par contre, le premier qui s'en prend à lui... Je le tues.

 **Suite au prochain épisode ;)**


End file.
